Never ending love
by sonicxblazey
Summary: A story I thought up just a little experiment.  Like all other stories of mine Sonaze
1. Chapter 1

In some dimension

There was a creature that was half cat half hedgehog standing over the body of a wolf. Finally I got the last emerald he said as seven emeralds surrounded him. The wolf said no what are you going to do with the emeralds.

I'm going to leave this cursed world and make sure these cursed emeralds don't fall in the wrong hands. With that he used the emeralds to teleport in between dimensions. But as he appeared something struck him in the back. What was that he turned around and got blasted through a dimensional portal to another dimension.

In Sonics dimension

Sonic was watching the stars with Blaze by his side. They were a happy couple that had been together for a year and they couldn't be happier. Sonic I think I see a shooting star Blaze said pointing to the sky. Sonic noticed though that it was getting closer to them. Blaze I don't think that's a shooting star and grabbed her and pulled her out of the way when the object crashed into the ground leaving a crater.

What is it Sonic Blaze asked. Sonic got closer and saw that it was a pure black emerald. It's some kind of emerald Sonic said.

Let's take it back to our house Blaze said and they took it home with them.

At angel Island two objects crashed into the ground not far from each other. Knuckles heard the crash while guarding the Master emerald and ran to see what they were. What is this Knuckles said finding a gray emerald. Then he noticed the other object was a creature that was holding one of the emeralds. What the Knuckles said as he saw him. I better help him he said as he picked up the hedgecat and both the emeralds.

**End of the first chapter**

**This is just an idea that came to my mind tell me if it sounds any good so far I will upload more chapters when there complete. This is just an experiment.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sonic and Blaze were looking at the emerald they found. It looks a lot like a chaos emerald Sonic said.

Yeah it does Blaze said. Let's take it to Tails and see if he has seen anything like it. Good idea Blaze sonic said and they started to head to Tails place.

With Knuckles

I've never seen anything like this before Knuckles said as he studied the emeralds. They look just like the chaos emeralds yet there different. As Knuckles was talking to himself the hedgecat he pulled out of the crater was waking up. Ugh my head hurts. Knuckles looked over at him and said you're finally awake. Where am I the hedgecat said. You're on Angel Island and mind telling who you are Knuckles asked. My names Raze he said. Wait he said where are the emeralds he demanded. Knuckles held out a pure white emerald and said you mean this. Raze snatched it from his hand before he could even finish his sentence. Where are the other emeralds Raze demanded? Slow down I have another emerald but first tell me why they are so important to you? Give me the emerald or I'll take it by force Raze said getting ready to fight. Heh you think you can take me Knuckles said then show me everything you got getting in fighting stance. Raze charged at him at full speed. Knuckles tried to punch him as he got close but he dodged to the side and punched Knuckles in the face and sliced his arm with his claws.

Knuckles spun and hit him right in the face sending Raze flying through a few trees. Dang he's strong Raze thought and ran at Knuckles full speed again. Knuckles used his arms to block the punches Raze threw at him but then Raze spun in the air and kicked Knuckles across the face and sent him back a few steps. In that time he kneed Knuckles in the gut and grabbed his arm and threw him across the field into a tree. I said give me the emerald he said. Knuckles got up and said that the best you got and charged at Raze. Smirking Raze waited for Knuckles to get right in front of him and he swept his arm in front of him and said chaos wave! A blast of energy hit Knuckles sending him across the battlefield. He dropped the emerald when he got hit and Raze grabbed the emerald and said you're pretty good but with each emerald I get I become stronger. Knuckles started to get up again and rushed Raze and punched him in the face and the gut and smashed him into the ground. He then started to punch him over and over again until Raze used chaos wave again heavily injuring knuckles and knocking him out.

Raze got up and spit out some blood. He was pretty good but know I have to get the other emeralds.

With Sonic and Blaze

Sonic and Blaze had just got to Tails house. They knocked on the front door and heard and explosion and a scream from inside. They ran in to see Tails on the ground covered in black with a destroyed machine in front of him. Dang it Tails yelled. He then turned around and saw Sonic and Blaze. Hey guys when did you get here? Just a few seconds ago what happened Sonic said. I was trying to upgrade the X Tornado but it didn't work out. We can see that Blaze said. So what are you two doing here Tails asked. We wanted to know if you could check out this emerald Sonic said holding out the emerald. So you found one to Tails said. Wait you got one to Blaze said. Yeah I found it last night in a crater in the ground. I was going to start studying it after I was done here but I guess I could start now. Okay here's the emerald Sonic said holding out the emerald. Tails took it for examination and Sonic and Blaze went out on a date that night.

With Raze

So the next emerald is there Raze said looking at a robot base. Hmm should be easy enough.

**End of chapter 2 **

**So what did you think. Raze is looking for the emeralds and will do anything to get them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

Give me the emerald NOW! Raze yelled as he smashed another robot into scrap metal. The robots kept running at him trying to attack him but he destroyed every one of them that got in his way. Finally he saw the emerald in a glass case surrounded by robots. Chaos wave he shouted and smashed the robots and took the emerald. He saw a computer and decided to get some information. It said Eggman's computer and then an alarm went off. Well I should leave and Raze left smashing through any robot that got in his way not caring about any injuries he obtained.

With Sonic and Blaze

They were just heading home from there date when Sonic asked Blaze you know I love you right.

Yes I do Sonic and you know I love you to right blaze asked?

Yeah I know Sonic said as they got home when Sonic started to kiss Blaze. Blaze returned the kiss and it got rougher when they started to use their tongues. Then they heard a knock on the door. At first they ignored it and continued to make out on the couch when they heard Shadow shout open the door before I bust it in Sonic. Ugh Sonic said as he got up breaking the kiss with Blaze and opened the door. When he opened the door Shadow came in with Knuckles over his shoulder seriously wounded.

What happened to him Sonic yelled when he saw Knuckles. Shadow walked in and put him on the couch before answering. I found him in the forest like this. Blaze who had decided to go get some water heard this and walked in saying he needs medical attention fast! They got out the first aid kit and started to fix his wounds while he was still unconscious. While they waited for Knuckles to wake up they started to talk. Who could hurt Knuckles this bad Sonic said.

Yeah he's pretty tough and to hurt him this bad whoever it was must be pretty strong.

Knuckles started to come to when Blaze finished talking. Ugh my head hurts he said. Where am I?

You're at Blazes and my house Shadow found you in the forest unconscious with some pretty serious wounds.

All I remember is finding two emeralds and some kind of half cat half hedgehog Knuckles said. He started to go ballistic when he found out I had some emeralds and started to attack me. He was pretty good and took me by surprise. And he knocked you out Shadow said. Anyway Knuckles said impatiently he took the emeralds and left.

Do you remember what he looked like Blaze asked.

He had on a black vest with black gloves and his fur was dark blue and some other color. He said his name was Raze Knuckles said.

Anything else Sonic asked.

He said he was going to get the rest of the emeralds.

Did the emerald look like this Shadow asked pulling out a emerald.

Yeah where did you find it Knuckles asked?

I found it in a crater in the ground seems it's more important than I thought it was.

Well are you doing good now Knuckles Sonic asked. Yeah I think I'll hang around town for a little while in case I see him again Knuckles said. Okay bye Knuckles Sonic and Blaze said.

Knuckles left and Shadow said well I'm going to leave to and he left. Sonic and Blaze resumed making out on the couch after this.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

Shadow had just left Sonic and Blazes house and had started to go look around town. Maybe I'll find this hedgecat Raze somewhere he seems to have a knack for finding these emeralds.

After walking around town for a little bit he heard someone behind him shout I know you have the emerald now hand it over.

Shadow turned around to see Raze standing in battle position ready to fight. I'll give you the emerald if you can beat me Shadow said.

Raze glared at him and ran full speed at him. Right before he could attack Shadow said chaos control and disappeared. Where did he go Raze said and Shadow appeared behind him and kicked him in the head hard sending him rolling across the street.

Raze got up and said that's a nice trick you got there and started to run at Shadow again. Shadow smirked and said chaos control. And disappeared this time though Raze turned around and dodged the attack before kicking shadow in the stomach sending him flying across the battlefield.

You're trick is not going to work twice though Raze said. Shadow got up and rushed Raze with a series of punches and kicks. Raze did his best to block them but a few hit. In return Raze punched Shadow in the gut and flipped kicking Shadow in the head and smashing him into the ground.

Shadow jumped up and punched Raze in the face and threw him across the battlefield into a building. You had enough yet Shadow yelled. In return Shadow got hit with a blast of energy from Raze using Chaos wave. Not even close Raze said walking out of the rubble.

Damn how many hits can this guy take Shadow thought rushing Raze again? Raze moved out of the way and tried to kick Shadows feet from out of under him. Shadow dodged and jumped back disappearing. Raze turned around just to get hit from behind by Shadow.

Shadow then began to use chaos control to disappear and hit Raze from multiple directions. Raze just took the hits making sure to watch every move Shadow made getting a sense of where he would appear next. As Shadow began his next attack Raze jumped backwards landing on the ground knowing where Shadow was going to appear and yelled Chaos Spear!

As Shadow appeared he got stabbed in the arm by the chaos spear and Raze made it disappear and began to charge Shadow and attacked him with hits and kicks and sent him across the battlefield. Shadow got back up and attacked Raze with a chaos spear barrage. Raze charged through it taking a few hits and hit Shadow in the head and smashed him into the ground taking the emerald from him and jumping away. Shadow got up ready to attack when he heard Raze say chaos destruction and sent a blast at shadow but hit at his feet and exploded sending him flying. Shadow got up and as a last resort charged Raze hitting him with everything he had sending him flying into the ground where he bounced across the battlefield and every time he landed it should have shattered his bones.

Raze stayed still on the ground for a little bit and got up slowly. This guy doesn't know when to give up Shadow thought. Raze was thinking this guy is powerful but he can't take much more. Both Raze and Shadow charged each other and used all of their power against each other. Both of them were low on energy when Raze said chaos spear and launched a spear at shadow but Shadow jumped back and the spear hit right in front of him. You missed Shadow said.

You wish Chaos destruction Raze yelled channeling the power through the chaos spear causing the power to blast Shadow putting him on the ground unable to move. Raze walked right up to Shadow and said chaos spear. Shadow closed his eyes waiting for the end but it never came. The spear hit right next to Shadows head.

Shadow fainted after this. Raze said you are a worthy adversary and walked off to find the other emeralds.

Sonic and Blaze were walking through town holding hands and kissing each other every couple of seconds. I love you Blaze Sonic said. I love you to Sonic Blaze returned. They started to kiss each other again getting more passionate by the second when they decided to sit down on a bench still making out loving every second of it. They were right in the middle of it when they saw Shadow limping towards them heavily wounded.

Shadow said I found Raze and he collapsed on the ground. Sonic and Blaze ran over to him. Oh my god Blaze said look at these wounds I don't know how he could even stand. Let's get him somewhere where we can fix up these wounds. They ended up taking him to Tails house. When Tails saw him he immediately took Shadow in and began to fix up his wounds. Because he was the ultimate life form he would heal faster than a normal person would so he would be fully healed in a couple of days. Sonic and Blaze where waiting for Shadow to wake up began to talk to each other. Every time we start to make out it seems something interrupts us Sonic told Blaze. Maybe so but later we can test that theory blaze said flirtingly. Yeah we can Sonic said kissing Blaze for a second when Shadow woke up.

Ugh where am I Shadow said? You're at my house Shadow Tails said. Sonic and Blaze found you unconscious on the sidewalk. Yeah I remember now Shadow said.

What happened to you Shadow Sonic asked? I fought Raze Shadow said. He did this to you Blaze said. Yeah he was a good fighter but he didn't kill me when he had the chance. I wonder why Sonic asked. Hey sonic I'm done studying the emerald you found and it's exactly the same as the emerald I found Tails said giving Sonic the emerald.

I figured as much Blaze said.

After that fight with Raze I doubt he will be fighting for a while he was pretty beat up after that fight.

Hey tails where is the emerald you found we need to make sure it's protected Blaze said.

It's in that machine over their Tails said pointing at a machine it's a containment unit I made for it so it is protected. Anyone he tries to get it will get zapped Tails grinned. That's good to hear Sonic said.

Hey Shadow you sure Raze can't fight Blaze asked. I doubt he could barely walk after that fight Shadow said.

Just then they saw something pierce the wall of Tails house. What is that Sonic said? Shadow recognizing it as a chaos spear said get away from it now! Just then they heard a muffled sound they couldn't hear and the wall blew up.

They saw a shadow walking towards the hole in the wall.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Can you guess who it is? It's pretty obvious.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

Raze walked in through the hole in the wall. He was heavily injured as he hadn't taken a break since he got on this planet but that wasn't going to stop him from getting every last one of the emeralds.

When the dust cleared from the explosion Sonic and Blaze got in fighting position in case he attacked.

"Give me the emeralds now" Raze demanded.

"After what you've done to our friends there's no way were going to let you get these emeralds" both Sonic and Blaze said.

"Then I'll just take them!" Raze said charging at them both.

Sonic hit him with a spin dash before he could get close and Blaze blasted him with a fireball catching him on fire.

Raze put out the flames on himself and charged Sonic punching him in the face and then throwing him into blaze knocking her to the floor. He then blasted them with his chaos destruction attack. When the smoke cleared neither of them were there. Razes eyes widened and looked around just to get hit in the gut by Sonic and get thrown into a fireball blaze shot at him.

Raze got up and looked at the two of them thinking "I have four of the emeralds so I should be able to" Raze then smirked and with the power of the emeralds he shot black fire at Sonic. Blaze jumped in the way and absorbed the attack.

While they were busy Raze jumped to the machine with the emerald in it and punched through the glass grabbing the emerald even though it electrocuted him. He then turned to Sonic and Blaze and smirked.

"You might have stood a chance when I had four emeralds but now you don't stand a chance he said." Looking at Blaze he said "Chaos judgment!" and suddenly Raze disappeared.

Sonic knew this wasn't good and jumped in front of Blaze right when the attack hit.

Even faster than Sonic Raze was sending blow after blow to Sonic. Sonic blocked some of the hits before getting overwhelmed.

Sonic was on the ground heavily injured when Raze reappeared after the attack.

Blaze in a rage after what he did to Sonic charged him and hit him with blow after blow with her fists burning with fire.

Raze got blown into a wall in the attack and was getting pummeled when he finally managed to hit her in the stomach and throw her over to Sonic.

"Chaos judgme!" was all Raze could get out before Shadow who had been waiting for his chance teleported and kicked Raze in the head sending him into tails machine which shocked him even more.

Raze knew he was nearly finished but he would not lose he told himself readying his final attack.

Sonic managed to get up with Blazes help. Shadow walked over to them still hurt from the last fight he was in.

Raze was standing near the hole in the wall he made and said time to finish this as he charged up his chaos destruction attack.

Blaze blasted him with a fireball but he just kept charging.

Raze knew this was his last attack so he was going to make it count.

Sonic, Blaze, and Shadow separated that way he couldn't hit all of them at once.

Raze had other plans though aiming his fist down to try to destroy the entire building he said "Chaos destruction!" but before he could use it to attack Knuckles who was passing by right as Raze was about to attack jumped in and punched Raze in the face as hard as he could making Raze stop his attack and rendering him unconscious.

"Looks like I came just in time" Knuckles said.

All of them went to Raze to check how he was.

"Oh my god" Blaze and Sonic screamed when they saw his injuries. He was cut up all over with several broken bones from what they could tell and some of his bones where stabbing through his skin. They didn't know how he was alive. They couldn't move him so Sonic ran to the hospital and told them about Raze so medics came over to help him.

Even the medics couldn't move his body for fear of worsening the injuries so they worked on him right there.

After a couple of hours the medics told them that he would survive and that he could be moved just not very far. They also told them that he would need to rest for a couple of days.

Sonic and Blaze said they would put him in there house since they had plenty of room.

They put him in the guest room bed and started to talk among themselves. "Man he sure put up a fight" Sonic said.

"Yeah from the looks of his injuries he wasn't going to give up until the end" Blaze said.

"I told you he was a good fighter" Shadow said. "But even I didn't know he could take that many injuries".

"All for those emeralds" Tails said. After the battle they took the emeralds and hid them in Sonic and Blazes house.

"Yeah I wonder why he wanted those emeralds so bad" Blaze wondered.

"Who knows" Sonic said?

Three days later

During the next three days that passed Sonic and friends found the last emerald and put it with the others.

Raze was still unconscious from the battle until today.

"Where am "I Raze said sitting up in bed. He looked under the covers surprised to see all of his wounds treated and recovering. "Who treated my wounds" he said when he heard someone opening the door.

"Hey guys he's awake" Sonic yelled opening the door and Sonic, Blaze, Tails, Shadow, and Knuckles all ran in there.

Raze was feeling overwhelmed being around so many people but seeing as he couldn't move from his injuries he just said "what do you want" angrily thinking he was captured.

"We just want to know if you're feeling any better" Blaze said.

"Did you guys fix my injuries" Raze asked?

"Yeah" Sonic answered "we were worried you might have died".

Razes eyes widened with shock thinking "they did this, they helped me".

"Why did you guys help me I mean all I did was attack you".

"Well we didn't think you should die I mean why would we want you to die" Blaze said.

Raze was shocked in his world showing any sign of weakness was sure to get you killed but here they looked past that he hurt them and helped him he couldn't believe it.

"I have a question" Shadow said. " Why did you go so far to get those emeralds?"

Razes eyes widened "where are the emeralds" he shouted.

"There safe hidden in this house why" Sonic asked.

"In the wrong hands" Raze said "those emeralds could destroy worlds like they did to mine" he said the last part quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What the emeralds destroyed your world!" Sonic shouted.

"Almost all of it the dark being with the emeralds only had six of them."

"That explains why you were fighting so hard for them" Blaze said.

"Don't worry we'll protect them while you're hurt" Sonic said "that's what friends do right."

Razes eyes widened and said "what do you mean friends I don't even know you names."

"Oh sorry I'm Sonic and this is my girlfriend Blaze" pointing at Blaze.

"I'm Shadow and I want to learn where you learned to fight like that."

"I'm Knuckles and I also want to learn to fight like that."

"We'll then I'm Raze and I can't believe you guys would accept me as friends this fast I mean I tried to kill you guys."

"Don't worry" Sonic said "we'll help you in any way we can".

The next couple of weeks Raze spent getting closer to Sonic and his friends mainly because he was still injured and needed the help but began to enjoy being around friends.

He still lived at Sonic and Blazes house in the guest room. He enjoyed being around Sonic and Blaze and learning much about their romantic feeling towards each other.

Raze had never felt this great before in his life.

**End of Ch. 5**

**Sorry about the end I started to lose my inspirational spark and if it seems rushed in the middle it's because I had to take some medicine and it will make you so tired you wouldn't believe it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6**

Raze just woke up he had been staying at Sonic and Blazes house for about a month and he was getting used to being around them. "This is actually pretty nice being around friends" he said still not used to saying friends. Who could blame him he never had friends before in his life.

He got up and looked at himself in the mirror his wounds had healed after about a week and he could now move around again and he wanted to see what how he looked.

He looked from bottom to top. The fur on his legs were a dark blue getting darker as you went up to his chest which was pitch black. His arm fur was blood red getting darker as you came closer to his chest. As he looked at his face it was a very dark purple but most people thought it was black. Under the fur were countless scars from battle. He couldn't even remember where he got all of them.

He put on his black vest which covered his chest and went halfway up his arms. He then put on his gloves which were black on the top but where the palms of his hands were the color was purple. Purple was his favorite color but he never let anyone know.

He went out of his room and walked into the living room where Sonic and Blaze were sitting eating breakfast. "Hey Raze looks like you finally decided to wake up" Sonic said.

"Yeah I was kind of tired" he said looking at the table seeing his breakfast of toast and bacon. He walked over and ate his food fast.

Over the past couple of days Sonic and Blaze were slowly introducing him into this society which was very different from his world.

The first couple of days Blaze taught him table manners which he learned fast. Today they were going to take him into the city to see how he would interact with other people.

"So Raze you ready to see the town" Sonic said.

"Sure but you might need to explain a little about your society I bet it's pretty different from what I'm used to."

"Don't worry we'll explain while were walking." Blaze said.

They finished up breakfast and started to walk to town. Sonic and Blaze lived somewhat away from town so they wouldn't have to worry about the sounds and so they could enjoy the wide open area.

While they were walking Blaze asked Raze "So in your world how did you get food and other necessities."

"We'll if you wanted food or something someone else had you told them to give it to you and if they didn't you killed them and took it." Raze said.

Both Sonic and Blaze stared at him for a second and then Blaze said "We'll here you don't kill anyone no matter what and if you need something you buy it from them with money." Blaze said.

"What is money?" Raze asked.

Sonic pulled out a few dollars and said "This is money."

Raze looked at it for a few seconds and asked. "You can get food with this."

"Yeah" Sonic said.

Blaze decided to ask Raze another question. "So what do you do if someone messes with you in your world?"

"Easy you kill them." Raze said calmly.

"Okay in this world you just ignore them." Blaze said.

They just arrived in town and Sonic could tell Raze was getting nervous being around so many people. "Hey Raze calm down no one is going to try to attack you." Sonic said

Raze began to relax after that was said when he saw a green hedgehog that Raze saw was about to steal from an old cat. "What do you do if someone is stealing from someone?" Raze asked keeping his eyes on the hedgehog.

"We'll you stop them." Blaze said.

"Okay" Raze said and when the hedgehog swiped the Cats wallet in one fluid movement Raze grabbed his arm and broke it taking the wallet and handing it to the cat.

"I believe this is yours mam" Raze said handing the wallet to the old cat.

"Oh thank you young man" The cat said and walked off.

Sonic and Blaze were staring at Raze while the green hedgehog was yelling "MY ARM!"

Raze looked at Sonic and Blaze and said "What you told me if I saw someone stealing to stop them and that's what I did."

Both Sonic and Blaze face palmed and took the hedgehog to jail explaining to Raze that you don't break some ones arm out on the streets.

Later after teaching Raze what not to do on the streets Blaze said "I think I'm going to go to the gym for a little while. That okay with you Sonic."

"Yeah" Sonic said "I'll just go for a run while you're there." Sonic said when he kissed Blaze for a second and ran off.

"What's a gym" Raze asked.

"It's a place where you can exercise and train." Blaze said.

"I think I'll go to." Raze said

They went off to the gym.

When they got there a Blue echidna made Raze sign a waiver to get in since he was new.

Blaze went to the punching bags and started to attack them with all she had to relieve stress.

Raze went up to a punching bag and started to punch it a couple of times getting into combos.

After about thirty minutes Raze took a break and looked over at a fighting ring where a huge white bear was about to fight a Blue fox. When the fight began the bear punched the fox in the stomach making him grab his stomach and then knocked him out with a blow to the face.

Raze started to get interested and walked over there.

A brown raccoon was on the phone talking to someone "Yeah tell that Hedgehog Tom that if he gets over here fast to fight he gets 200 bucks." He then closed the phone sighing.

Raze walked up to the raccoon and said "I'll fight him while the other guy gets here."

The raccoon looked at him and said "We don't need anyone getting injured." And looked away.

"I'll fight him for half what you're offering the other guy." Raze said

The raccoon looked over to the front desk and yelled "Hey did this guy sign a waiver."

The echidna gave him the sign for yes and he said "Okay get ready to fight."

Blaze was still working out on the punching bag when a white falcon walked up behind her and said "Hey miss how would you like to come to my place tonight." He said in a perverted voice.

"Not interested" Blaze said still working out.

"Come on come to my place toni…" He said before Blaze spun around and punched him in the face knocking him out. Then continuing to exercise.

Someone then put their arms around Blaze saying "How you doing Blazey"

Blaze instantly relaxed recognizing the voice as Sonic's "Great some guy tried to hit on me but he learned his lesson."

"I can see that." Sonic said looking at the falcon on the floor. "Hey where did Raze go?" Sonic asked looking around.

"I don't know last I saw him he was attacking a punching bag." Blaze said also looking around when they both noticed the crowd around the fighting ring.

They both walked up and asked a Turtle "What's going on over here."

He turned around and said "Some pipsqueak is about to get pummeled by the Great Toni." He said

Both Sonic and Blaze looked into the ring shocked to see Raze standing in one corner and a very large bear in the other corner. "What is he doing?" Blaze yelled out loud.

Sonic just stared as the fight began.

Raze just walked up to the bear and just looked at him. The bear swung his fist at Raze just for Raze to dodge with his speed. This continued with Raze dodging attack after attack to where he was up against the ropes and Raze jumped on them landing perfectly. The bear just stared and then tried to hit him for Raze to jump over him and land in the ring. "Do you want me fight yet" Raze taunted. "Yes try to fight me!" the bear yelled swinging his fist at Raze again for him to dodge yet this time Raze punched him in the face a couple of times with fast powerful blows.

The bear backed up and kept attacking with the same thing happening each time for about thirty seconds when Raze jumped on the ropes again. The bear tried to hit him but Raze did a front flip pulling his leg back and kicking the bear in the face hard at the end of the flip sending the bear across the ring.

The bear's nose was shattered and bleeding when he got up and in a rage tried to hit Raze. Raze dodged and when his opponents arm was fully extended he grabbed his wrist and applied almost enough pressure to it to break his wrist. The bear screamed in pain and swung his other fist with the same thing happening. Holding that position Raze said "This is getting tiresome I'm going to finish this now" He kneed the bear in the stomach making him exhale all the breath he had and then Raze let go of his opponents hands and grabbed his throat squeezing to wear he couldn't breathe.

The bear tried desperately to separate Razes hand from his throat but couldn't and started to black out when Raze let go and grabbed his head and smashed his face into his knee knocking him out.

Everyone watching the fight eyes grew wide and were speechless. Raze jumped out of the ring and walked up to the raccoon holding the fights and said "I believe you owe me a 100 bucks."

The raccoon grabbed his wallet and gave him the money still speechless from what had just happened. This hedgecat he had never heard of before just walked in and whipped his best fighter.

Raze walked up to Sonic and Blaze and said "You ready to leave."

As they were leaving Sonic asked "How did you beat that bear Raze he was huge!"

"It was easy he was strong but slow and using my speed it was easy to finish him." Raze said calmly.

As they got to their house Raze went to bed while Sonic and Blaze started to make out on the couch.

Raze listened as Sonic and Blaze were making out and said "Hmm they deserve each other." Smiling he fell asleep.

**End of Chapter 6**

**So what do you think this chapter is longer and more descriptive I took some advice from KTWizard. Now tell me is it any good and I don't mean grammar is the story good.**

**Please Review and I will try to make the next chapter faster with each review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7**

Raze had just woken up and decided to go for an early morning jog. He found that doing this in the morning gave him more energy during the day. As he was running he began to think "I need to practice my fighting skills that fight yesterday was too easy."

As he was running he saw Shadow on walking along the road. "Maybe I can fight Shadow they do call him the ultimate life form." Raze thought. He went up to Shadow and said "Hey Shadow how would you like to spar with me."

"Hmm I have been looking for a good fight." Shadow said. "Sure where and when."

"At Sonic and Blazes house in twenty minutes." Raze said

"Okay see you then" Shadow said and ran off.

Raze ran back to the house to find that both Sonic and Blaze were awake. "Hey guys were did you guys put the destruction emeralds at I kind of need them." Raze asked

"And why do you need them so bad." Blaze asked

"I'm about to spar someone in about twenty minutes and I need the emeralds for my chaos powers." He said

"There in the basement" Sonic said. "Who are you going to spar" Sonic asked but Raze had already ran to get the emeralds and then ran outside. Both Sonic and Blaze followed him outside to see him getting ready to spar Shadow.

"You're sparring Shadow" Sonic said. "This should be a good fight."

They both sat down to watch the fight.

The fight began with Shadow rushing Raze trying to hit him in the face just for Raze to dodge and elbow him in the gut and throw him across the field.

Shadow countered by punching Raze in the face and throwing him across the field.

Raze landed on his feet and charged Shadow.

This kept going on for about twenty minutes when Raze shouted "chaos wave!" and fired it at Shadow.

Shadow dodged and got ready to fire a chaos spear. Raze did the same.

"Chaos spear!" they both shouted and fired them at each other. The spears collided in the middle and stopped. Raze smirked and said "Chaos destruction!" and he sent the attack through both of the chaos spears to blast Shadow.

When the smoke cleared Shadow was nowhere to be seen. As Raze looked around for him Shadow appeared behind him and kicked him in the back of the head.

They both jumped to separate ends of the battlefield and shouted "Chaos control/judgment" and they both disappeared.

They both appeared in the middle of their attacks and attacked each other with all they had.

Neither Sonic nor Blaze could see either of them since they disappeared. Finally they both appeared on opposite ends of the battlefield.

They both stood like that when Raze fell down to one knee. Shadow smirked and then he fell down to one knee.

They both turned to each other and started to charge their last attack.

They both shouted "Chaos Spear!" Both attacks collided and instead of stopping they blew up sending both of them to opposite ends of the battlefield.

They both stood up and looked at each other and smiled before they both fainted at the same time.

Sonic and Blaze treated both of them with the first aid kit and when they woke up they looked at each other and said "Good fight"

Sonic asked Raze if he could get a couple of movies giving him some money.

Raze agreed and got two movies at the store.

When he got back he put one in and Sonic, Blaze, Raze, and Shadow sat down to watch it.

It was a romance and in the middle of it Sonic and Blaze started to make out disgusting Shadow but Raze just kept watching the movie ready to watch the next one.

When the movie was over Raze put in the next one and said "Just so you know this is a horror flick." They all sat down to watch the movie when the title popped up. The title was "Revenge"

An hour into the movie both Sonic and Blaze had thrown up multiple times and Blaze buried her face into Sonics chest to not watch the movie and Sonic had his face in Blazes back fur trying to block out the sounds of the movie. "Is it over yet" Sonic asked scared. "We still got an hour left and come on we haven't even gotten to the scary part yet" Raze said back. Sonic looked up and said "What do you mean we haven't yet!" Sonic yelled and when he saw the screen he threw up again and buried his face in Blazes back again trying to block out the tearing and ripping sounds.

"This is a good movie" Shadow commented. "Yeah it is" Raze said back.

Thirty minutes later

Shadow had even begun to throw up at the images on the screen. Sonic and Blaze were shaking from the blood curling screams and the other sounds. "How can you watch this without throwing up?" Shadow asked Raze. "It's not that bad when it's happened before to you in real life" Raze replied earning Shadows stare.

When the movie was finally over Sonic and Blaze looked up. "What was that movie rated!" Blaze asked Raze. "The manager said it was rated Triple X for blood and gore and that it was the scariest movie out. I don't see how it could it be the scariest." Raze replied.

Shadow left and Sonic and Blaze went to bed trying to shake the horrifying sounds out of their heads.

Raze on the other hand slept better than he had in the past couple of days not bothered at all from the movie.

**End of Chapter 7**

**I know it's kind of short and not really on topic with the rest of the story but as soon as I get some inspiration I will make the next chapter which as a preview I will tell you it has Raze scared.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.8**

It was night time and Sonic and Blaze had gone to bed. Raze was up thinking of how much his life had changed since he came to this world. "This life is perfect. I've never been happier; I have friends and people who care about me." Raze was talking to himself when he heard a voice.

"Really you were never one to reveal his feelings were you Raze."

Raze looked around on alert. "Where did that voice come from and how does it know me." Raze thought to himself.

"You really forgot about me Raze." The voice said. "I thought you would never forget about me."

Razes eyes widened as soon as he recognized the voice. "No! It's not possible!" Raze shouted to himself.

"Really you thought you got rid of me on that day. You will never get rid of me Raze." The voice said.

Raze was looking around and shaking from fear. "No, NO! " Raze shouted and looked around for the source of the voice. "It can't be real. It just can't"

"I will always be here Raze. I will always be here to remind you of your past." The voice said

"You're not real!" Raze shouted and punched a wall. "I killed you on that day. You burned in the rubble of that base. This can't be real!" Raze shouted

"You will never be rid of me Raze." Was the last thing the voice said.

Raze looked around when he noticed the voice was gone. Raze went to couldn't sleep that night for fear of what he heard.

The next morning

Sonic and Blaze were having breakfast waiting for Raze to come down.

When Raze finally came down

"Raze you look horrible!" Blaze said

He hadn't slept the entire night and it showed. He had bags under his eyes and his eyes looked around as if he was looking for something.

"Everything alright Raze" Sonic asked

Raze looked at him and said "Yeah I just couldn't sleep last night." He then sat down.

After they ate breakfast Raze went into the kitchen to get some tea to drink.

When Raze got there he heard the voice again.

"You can't get rid of me Raze."

Raze looked around and saw a black hedgehog with darkness coming off of him. His eyes were blood red and he looked at Raze with a smirk on his face before fading.

Raze screamed so loud Sonic and Blaze ran in there to see what was wrong to find Raze on the ground and you could tell he was scared.

"Raze what's wrong!" Blaze asked

Raze just stared where he saw the hedgehog. "No it's not possible" Raze thought when they heard an explosion outside.

They all ran out to see Eggman there in a large robot.

"Eggman!" both Sonic and Blaze yelled.

Eggman didn't answer and instead began attacking him while his robots began to attack the house looking for something.

Sonic and Blaze didn't notice because they were fighting and Raze was still to shocked from what he saw to do anything.

Eggman finally fled after his robots found what they were looking for.

Sonic and Blaze went and searched the house to find the destruction emeralds were missing.

"Dang Eggmans robots must have snuck in the house and stole them thinking they were chaos emeralds." Sonic said

"We have to go get them back" Blaze answered back.

They ran outside to see Raze still on his knees on the ground were they left him.

"Raze Eggman took the destruction emeralds and we need your help to get the back." Sonic told him

That was enough to snap Raze out of his state. He looked at them and nodded weakly "Yeah." He replied.

They left in pursuit of Eggman

They followed Eggman to his base and they began to trash any robot that got in their way.

As they got to the main control room they saw Eggman in a large robot. "So you followed me did you?"

"Yes now give me the emeralds!" Raze shouted

"Raze, Raze, Raze you need to learn how to control your temper." A voice said.

Raze froze when he heard the voice and when he looked in the direction of the voice he started to shake.

A pure black hedgehog with red eyes was walking towards them.

"No" Raze said quietly.

"Raze who is that" Blaze asked.

"No it's not possible I killed you!" Raze shouted at the hedgehog.

"Yes you did Raze but I rebuilt his body with technology from your world." Eggman said

Raze looked at Eggman shocked. "What have you done?" Raze said scared

"Raze who is this?" Sonic asked

"This is the guy that destroyed my world." Raze replied quietly.

"What!" Both Sonic and Blaze shouted

"Eggman why did you do this" Raze questioned.

"He swore he would help me get the emeralds."

The black hedgehog laughed "Too bad for you Eggman I lied." He said as he fused his body with Eggmans Robot taking control of it.

He forced Eggman out of his new body in which Eggman ran for his life.

"This is the beginning of the destruction of this world by dooms power!" The machine shouted grabbing the destruction emeralds and draining their power.

He threw them at Raze once he drained all of their power.

Raze was on his knees staring at him.

Sonic and Blaze had decided to fight him but he just smashed them into the ground and fired a laser at Blaze.

Right before it hit Blaze Sonic pushed her out of the way taking the hit.

"Sonic!" Blaze yelled running over to him.

He was gravely wounded from the laser.

The robot laughed and flew into the sky.

"Sonic no" Blaze cried seeing how he was so injured she didn't think he would live.

Raze walked over to her with the emeralds.

He just looked at Sonic and then to the white emerald he held. He thought for a second and walked up to Sonic putting the emerald on him.

"What are you doing" Blaze asked still crying

"This particular emerald is different from the others." Raze said. "It's known as the emerald of life because it was said to heal people before the emeralds were used for destruction."

Raze got down and tried to use the emerald to heal Sonic but it didn't work.

Blaze kept crying yelling "Sonic!"

Raze just looked at Sonic when he remembered something he was told in the past.

Flashback

"Raze you have a most unusual connection to the emeralds but you need to know that the emeralds true power is through love." A white cat told him.

Raze just looked at him and said "How in the world could these emeralds power be from love all they've done is destroy!" Raze yelled

End of flashback

Raze stared at the emerald for a second before turning to Blaze handing her the emerald. "Blaze you try to heal him." Raze said.

"But I can't" Blaze cried

"Blaze just try, it's the only way to save Sonic." Raze said

Blaze grabbed the emerald and got right above Sonic holding the emerald to his chest "Please heal him." Blaze cried. "I love him." Blaze said a tear falling on Sonic.

Suddenly the emerald began to glow brightly.

Both Blaze and Raze backed away for a second when they saw the emerald had healed Sonic.

"Sonic!" Blaze yelled hugging him.

"Blaze!" Sonic yelled hugging her

Raze watched this and then looked at the emeralds. He loved both Sonic and Blaze and Doom had done nothing but hurt them. He knew what he had to do. Grabbing the emeralds he stood up the emeralds glowing as he did.

"Raze what are you doing." Blaze asked

Raze looked at her and Sonic and smiled "I'm going to stop him" He said the emeralds glowing fiercely from the love he had for them. When the emeralds sent there power into him causing him to turn orange. He smiled and then using the true power of the emeralds flew up to fight Doom.

**End of Chapter 8**

**What do you think next is the fight between Raze and Doom. There is also a dark secret between them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch.9**

"This world is now mine!" Doom laughed. When he got hit with an energy blast actually slightly damaging him. "What who did that!" Doom shouted turning around.

Floating there behind him was Raze in his super form. "I will never let you destroy this world!" Raze shouted at Doom.

"How can you even hurt me Raze." Doom asked

"Because I've unlocked the emeralds true power!" Raze yelled letting his energy flare up.

"It doesn't matter I will destroy you either way!" Doom shouted firing multiple lasers at Raze.

Raze dodged them and fired multiple chaos destruction attacks at him and zoomed in to attack him up close. Doom smashed him away and said "You are definitely much more powerful but you don't stand a chance against me!" Doom shouted charging at Raze just for him to dodge and blast him with a chaos wave.

Raze retreated and used chaos judgment to attack Doom and did major damage to him. Doom swatted away Raze but when he pulled his hand back he saw a chaos spear stabbed through it. "Chaos destruction!" Raze shouted blasting Dooms hand causing major damage. "I expected better of you Raze." Doom told him when Raze got hit in the back by missiles he fired earlier without Raze noticing and then attacked him with his hand then firing lasers at him.

When Raze recovered he charged Doom but got hit with multiple lasers. "You can never escape your name Raze." Doom told him.

Raze just stared at him and told Doom "I know my name means destruction but I will save this world!" Raze shouted charging him madly. In his enraged state Doom avoided his attacks and countered them easily.

Raze then disappeared and appeared under Doom and shouted "Chaos barrage!" and he fired hundreds of energy blasts at Doom which most of them hit.

"Now that's what I expect from you Raze" Doom told him. "When will accept me and join my side I mean we are closer than most think."

Raze looked down with a pained look on his face "I know we are closer than most think but I will be different from you!" Raze shouted charging him.

Doom dodged and fired multiple missiles and lasers at Raze who dodged most of them but got hit with a few. Raze recovered and fired a chaos destruction attack hitting Doom and sending him flying back.

"You cannot escape the truth Raze you know why you will follow my path." Doom said

"I know you expect me to follow you but after all you've done to me I will never forgive you!" Raze shouted and charged him and got in a few hits before getting swatted away.

"You should respect your family boy!" Doom shouted at Raze.

"Just because you're my family doesn't mean I have to follow you!" Raze shouted and charged Doom just to get hit away and hit with multiple lasers. Doom was distracting Raze and it was working.

With Sonic and Blaze who were watching the fight but couldn't hear what was said.

"Wow this fight is intense." Sonic told Blaze

"Yeah but Raze is losing." Blaze said with concern

With Raze

Raze just got hit with a few more missiles and lasers before he calmed down.

"Focus Raze focus!" Raze told himself in his mind.

Raze used chaos judgment and hit Doom with some moves and stabbed a chaos spear through the middle of him and flipped damaging the cockpit more with a number of hits.

Doom decided to end this fight and fired a high powered laser at Raze smashing him into the ground below and charged his ultimate cannon.

Raze got up and looked at Doom seeing he was preparing to end it. Raze looked over to see Sonic and Blaze watching him and he smiled. "It's time to end this!" Raze shouted before having his aura flare up. Doom fired his cannon which had all the power of the emeralds in it at Raze. Right before the attack hit Raze said calmly "Chaos blitz." And he charged head first into the attack with his aura getting bigger by the second. He began to charge through the attack.

It hurt Raze every second he was in the attack but he kept pushing on. He smashed right into doom pushing him over the ocean before Raze increased his power to max ripping right through Doom.

"No it's not possible!" Doom shouted as he fell.

Raze floating there said "Time to end this forever father." And charged at Doom smashing through his head destroying the machinery in there and when he went through him he turned around yelling "Chaos barrage!" completely destroying Dooms body.

Raze floated down in front of Sonic and Blaze before falling to the ground changing out of his super form succumbing to his injuries. The emeralds fell all around him. "Raze!" Sonic and Blaze shouted running over to him checking his injuries. "Oh my god I don't think he will survive!" Sonic shouted.

Blaze looked at the emeralds and said "Sonic when Raze saved you he used this white emerald." Grabbing the emerald. "Maybe it can save him to" Blaze said pushing the emerald onto Razes body "Please heal him." Blaze said and the emerald started to glow but it couldn't heal him.

"No" Sonic said starting to cry.

"Sonic I don't think we can save him." Blaze said starting to cry.

Sonic looked at Raze and then at the other emeralds. Sonic grabbed the other emeralds and pushed them against Raze.

"Sonic what are you doing." Blaze asked.

"Maybe it's not just that emerald that heals maybe all of them can heal him." Sonic said.

Blaze nodded "We have to at least try." She said

Holding the emeralds against him they said while crying "Please emeralds save our friend Raze."

There tears fell onto Raze and the emeralds started to glow. The emeralds healed Raze.

Raze got up and looked at Sonic and Blaze before they lunged at him hugging him.

"You're okay!" Both Sonic and Blaze said

Raze hugged them back and said "Yeah I'm not going to go down that easily."  
>After this they went to their home and went to sleep but before Raze fell asleep he looked at the ceiling smiling. "I am so lucky to have met Sonic and Blaze." Raze said before falling asleep<p>

**End of story**

**Well what do you think? Next I'm going to make a story about three years into the future after this story. Please read and review.**


End file.
